


Thunderstorm

by ofmessaline



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, from a really long time ago, yes this is a superfamily fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmessaline/pseuds/ofmessaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Peter doesn't like the thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

A vicious clap of thunder sent young Peter bolting into his dad's room.

"Ssshh, Peter. You're fine, it's only a thunderstorm, not even a bad one," Steve consoled, lifting the six-year-old off of the ground and taking the boy to his fathers' bed.

As Steve placed Peter in a spot on the bed between his fathers, Tony briefly woke up. "'s wrong, Peter? Nightmare?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "If you weren't such a heavy sleeper, Tony, you would have noticed that New York City is being amassed by a thundercloud."

Tony rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and put an arm around his son. "Don't worry, Peter. This storm isn't so bad. Besides, the way to tell if a storm is really bad or not is if there's a--" A bolt of lightning shooting across the New York sky interrupted him, followed closely but a thunderclap. Every since electronic within the Stark-Rogers household turned off. As little Peter burrowed into Steve's side, whimpering, Tony finished his sentence. "--blackout."

"W-Why's Uncle Thor so mad?" Peter asked. Tony and Steve exchanged a look, agreeing not to tell their son about what had transpired earlier that day.

"I dunno," Steve said. "Maybe Loki did something."

Peter glanced up at his papa. "But...I thought that you guys beat Loki. I thought he couldn't hurt us any more." Both of the men could see that the small boy was seconds away from a breakdown. While Steve instantly set to soothing the terrified child, Tony made the boy look him in the eyes.

"Now listen here, Peter. Your papa and I would never ever let anything happen to you. You've seen us fighting on TV, right?"

"R-Right," the sniffling child murmured.

"If you, our son, were threatened, your papa and I would fight even harder than we do on TV to protect you. It wouldn't matter how many angry Norse gods we'd have to fight. We will always take care of you. Got that?" The little boy rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"I can't hear you, soldier," Steve said.

"Sir, yes, yes!" the little boy cried out. His fathers, in silent agreement, started tickling Peter's sides at once. The little boy practically squealed with laughed, limbs flailing in an attempt to cease his fathers' torment. Then men stopped, a thoroughly exhausted six-year-old between them.

"C-Can I sleep here? With you?" Peter asked.

"Of course you can," Steve said lovingly, smoothing back the boy's hair.

And so the little boy slept, cocooned by his two fathers as the storm continued on. None of them awoke when all the lights flickered back to life.


End file.
